Monk Metcalf
Monk Metcalf 'was a African-American drug lietenant featured in ''The Wire, portrayed by Kwame Patterson. Character summary Monk is a lieutenant in the Stanfield organization, and the third most recognized leader of the Stanfield Organization. Monk is shown throughout the series in dual roles as both an occasional enforcer but mostly as the organization's drug supply-coordinator. In contrast to Snoop or Chris, Monk was tasked by Marlo with non-combative goals, such as handing out money to school children to enhance Marlo's street reputation, and keeping crew chiefs organized. Monk is also responsible for all phone activity in the organization and largely acts as an intermediary between Marlo and the rest of the organization. His non-combative role as a lieutenant hardens him as much as the enforcers, however, and he rarely displays any understanding for anyone outside the organization or anything that impedes their status. Monk shows such hostility when Michael Lee leaves his corner unattended for a day. Season Four Monk is responsible for making the organization aware of the camera that the Major Crimes Unit was using to spy on Marlo. When Dennis "Cutty" Wise attempts to talk to Michael Lee about his deteriorating conduct at Cutty's gym, Monk shoots Cutty in the leg for refusing to back off, only refraining from killing him at Michael's insistence. At the end of Season Four, Monk is partly responsible for the death of Preston "Bodie" Broadus as he sees him with Jimmy McNulty and reports it to Marlo, who then orders Bodie's death. Season Five Monk is handed the responsibility of wholesaling drugs to the entire west side of Baltimore by Season Five, when Marlo assumes control of the New Day Co-Op following the murder of Proposition Joe. His recognized status as the top lieutenant within the organization makes him one of nine active targets listed on Omar's hitlist. His role expands to being Marlo's second in dealings with the Co-Op, and being responsible for resupplies with The Greeks. He also continues occasional enforcer work when he is involved in a drive-by shooting against a rival crew with Snoop and O-Dog. Due to the wire tap investigation, Monk is arrested when pulled over and a whole re-up supply of drugs is found in the trunk of his SUV. He is responsible for persuading Marlo that Michael may be a snitch, though this initially angers Chris. Monk and Cheese's bail chances are initially reviewed by Maurice Levy as likely; however, after Levy's private deal with Rhonda Pearlman, Monk's chances of bail are out of question, as an earlier charge in 2004 as well as the amount of narcotics found in his SUV effectively gives him a nonnegotiable sentence of up to 20 years in prison. Kill count '''Indirect *'Bodie Broadus': Shot twice in the head by O-Dog, as in result as Monk saw him get in the car with Jimmy McNulty. (2006) *'Donnie': Ambushed in Monk's appartment, as Monk is responsible for the death in his appartment. (2008) Category:Stanfield Organization Category:New Day Co-Op Category:Convicted Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Street-Level Characters